Just Maybe
by DittoDudette
Summary: "Why like someone when you could do better things with your time? Besides he didn't need to take care of someone else. Some call it selfish; he likes to call it independent. He didn't need a girl to form him into something he's not." A oneshot. NoCo. Slash warning.


Noah stood in the middle of the island, inspecting every inch he could see. A dense forest that lead to the hot sand and dissolved into a salty, blue ocean was to be seen. If it weren't for the fact he was clueless about his location, he would've seen it as beautiful. The horizon was a pink hue, covering the west side of the sky. The other side was a deep blue.

He looked down wondering if anyone would ever help him. The thought bothered him too much for him to keep thinking about. Instead, he pushed the thought away and focused at the task at hand. Finding other people.

Noah looked around once more, making sure there was no one in sight before he started to walk towards the forest. As he suspected, there was no one to see, so he continued to head towards the jungle.

Once he reached the first line of plants, he heard a vague noise in the distance. He turned around sharply. The noise was heard again, sounding more familiar to his ears. It was a sneeze. A sneeze that belonged to possibly the worst person to get stuck on in an island with: Cody.

Noah grimaced as he realized his fate. He was extremely tempted to go back into the forest and maybe find some monkeys to hang out with, but decided against it. Cody would need his brains.

Noah turned around to see Cody appear from the west side of the island, a pink hue glowing behind him. Noah stayed in his spot, waiting for his ex-boyfriend come to _him._

Cody squinted his eyes, soon realizing who he saw. Cody stopped in his tracks. Noah knew exactly why.

Cody stood still for a while, not sure if he should be happy or confused or excited or angry.

Noah rolled his eyes. "You can stand there all day, but it's not going to change my being." He said; his throat scratchy.

Cody instantly looked down at his feet, which Noah knew was Cody's way of being embarrassed. "I wasn't worried about who you were, I just, I couldn't see."

Noah restrained from another sarcastic remark as he moved towards Cody. He was surprised that he could act so calm, when he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Alas, Noah continued to keep a relaxed posture and faced the fact that he was with Cody.

Cody opened his mouth to say something else, but the words couldn't come out. The situation was so _awkward. _He didn't really want to even see Noah, let alone have to talk to him. Hopefully, Noah would see that.

Noah did see that. "Look, we're just going to have to face the fact we're stuck together and try to find other people, okay?" A relaxing yet sharp voice calmed Cody.

"Fine," Cody said, crossing his arms. He looked at Noah with an innocent, childish gaze.

Noah gave all his will power to ignore Cody, and turned around. The last thing he needed was to fall under Cody's eyes.

Noah went down to pick up a shell, which he identified to be a conch. He looked at its orange-white surface. A few ants crawled out from their cave, but Noah shook them off as if they were nothing but dirt.

"Remember that one book you let me borrow, _Lord of the Flies_?" Cody asked over the sound of birds chirping from the forest.

Noah kept sitting in his crouched position on the ground. "What about it, Cody?" he said, trying to act annoyed.

"They blew on the conch shell so that everyone who survived the plane crash could meet up. Maybe if we did the same, everyone that gotten thrown off the boat will meet up." Cody suggested, standing directly behind Noah.

Noah held that shell in his hand and let silence take over the beach. "You actually read that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You lent it to me to read." Cody said from behind him.

Noah listened to the waves. "I just thought that maybe you took it because I offered it."

"No, I read it. It was a good book." Cody responded awkwardly.

"Well, whatever the case, it's a good idea. Besides, we've got to work with what we have around us." With that, Noah blew as hard as he could into the conch shell.

A loud, low sound was heard through out the area and echoed many times. Noah blew into it a few more times before stopping, making sure every person in reachable distance could hear it.

Noah turned around to set the conch down back into the sand. He sat down and looked up to see Cody standing there. He couldn't help it when his mind raced about Cody. It sickened him. He didn't like the feeling of love, or more the fact he was _stubborn_ about the feeling of love.

Why like someone when you could do better things with your time? Besides he didn't need to take care of someone else. Some call it selfish; he likes to call it independent. He didn't need a girl to form him into something he's not.

He used to use all those reasons to get through life without a girlfriend. The problem was is that Cody came along. Noah didn't need to take care of Cody. Noah wanted to spend time with Cody. Cody never formed him into something he wasn't.

Noah hated it.

Cody sat down beside Noah Indian style. Noah knew exactly what emotion Cody's face held: fear. He knew Cody was paranoid about being stuck on an island with just your ex-boyfriend. Cody was paranoid about being abandoned. Paranoid because Noah would leave him alone, again.

Noah leaned back on his elbows and faced the almost dark sky. It was a deep blue with still a hint of pink showing. Noah instantly recognized the constellation Hercules, or what he could see with the naked eye.

Cody looked down. "Noah, why'd you do it?"

Noah turned his head at Cody sharply, frightening him. "What do you mean?"

"You're not dumb. You know exactly what I mean."

Noah frowned. "If you're referring to why I broke it off with you, then I have nothing to say."

Cody curled his finger into fists, getting frustrated. "Noah, you dumped me without any explanation, nothing. You told me liked me and then dumped me! I deserve _some_ sort of explanation."

"Cody…"

"Why'd we even go out? If you were gonna dump me for no reason, why did you even ask me? It's okay if you didn't have feelings; I'm used to it. No one _ever_ likes me back. You didn't have to go out with me for sympathy."

Noah sat up quickly. "I didn't 'dump' you because I didn't like you back, Cody. I ended it because I'm not used to the feeling of 'love'. I was raised in a family of nine kids, including me. No one paid attention to me. I'm sure my parents wouldn't care if I died on this island."

"I'm sure they'd care." Cody answered softly.

"No they wouldn't," Noah sneered.

"Yes they would. Noah, you don't _want_ to love. You like to blame it on others, but it's you." Cody said almost jabbing his finger into Noah's chest. "They're your parents. Obviously after eight kids, they decided they wanted another one. They care about you Noah, I'm sure. You're just not letting them off easy.

"It's just like you're doing to me, Noah. You dumped me without any reason. Do you know how terrible it was to try and guess why you dumped me? I seriously thought that something was wrong with me. Everyone I like doesn't like me back. I thought you were the one. It didn't matter about anyone else because you were the one." Cody finished.

"Cody, I apologize. It's just…It's hard to trust people. I could trust you, though, and I wasn't used to it. I guess it's my fault." Noah forced out.

Noah was expecting Cody to be shocked at his 'sorry' speech. But Cody just looked at Noah with teal eyes. "Its fine, Noah. Just, don't pull that on someone else."

Noah looked up to the black sky. There were no signs of any light anywhere. He looked at Cody who was yawning. Eventually, Noah was yawning too and fell into a blissful sleep with Cody close to him.

The jungle was quiet now, the sand cooled down, and the waves calmed. Maybe, just maybe, there was a hint of love circling the boys, as the conch shell lay in between them. And maybe, just maybe, there was a new level of trust formed.

But just maybe.

**I really don't know what brought this on, the idea just came to me. I guess writers write when they want to. I hope you liked it. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please don't ask about Stuck, because I have no idea when the new chapter's coming out. Honestly, I don't even know if it'll be updated. Anyways, there's hardly been any NoCo out recently, so I needed to publish this :) xx**


End file.
